fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunar Magic (Artist)
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks Lunar magic (月の魔法 Tsuki no Mahō) is a magic of incredible power and potential; it's one of the few magics outside of Slayer Magic that's able to utilize two elements at once. There are various interpretations of this magic by those who have used it and/or studied it, some of whom say that it contains many uses. It is considered the Antipode to Solar Magic. Description Darkness Variant This variant utilizes the darkness aspect. Unlike normal darkness magic this magic is much more malefic and powerful as well as very cold. Not only does it breath life into the user's ill feelings but also the target's nightmares as well, taking a demonic form of the target's worst fears and weaponizing it against them in hypothermic hallucinations. Ice Variant The ice variant is a lavenderish hue. This ice is enhanced and is much stronger and colder than that of normal ice. If struck by this ice, any living things are frozen to death in a rapid amount of time as the ice crystallizes every cell in the body by freezing it's water. This in turn can freeze limbs off and cause severe frostbite to any that comes into contact with it. It is also seen that this variant can be used in the form of snow. Despite being rapidly frozen to death it is not instant, rather it could take around five or ten minutes to completely crystallize and kill the target. Illness Inducement Variant The moon has commonly been associated with apocalypse and the end times as well as evil entities like vampires, werewolves, and demons. Not only this but the moon has also been associated with the night and dark as well what lurks within. Lunar Magic has properties regarding malice and intent to harm. With one touch of this variation it can and will weaken the target's immune system and can stimulate activities within viruses or disease as a result. Another side effect is that it rapidly drains the target's magic power. This can in turn harm the target by making them fall ill and possibly die from certain diseases. This variant also poses a 20 percent risk to the target of contracting as a result. On top of this, the effects on targets tend to be long lasting, often taking up to two or three months of rest and some can die as a result of certain diseases. This can only be negated by the Solar Magic's healing properties. In addition to this the death aspect of this Yin Power inflicts Illness and Ailment on anything it touches, indirectly killing plants or even turning objects to dust making it a very destructive power. Unlike the solar magic's Life Stimulating properties, This variant does not require physical contact instead it can be expelled at the target in the form of a black mist or fog. The Key weakness to this version is that it drains more magic power to use and can decrease the effectiveness of the user's immune system temporarily everytime they use it. However the lack of effectiveness and how long the immune system is compromised for the user can decrease over time with mastery. Another weakness is due to some genetics, some are naturally immune to certain illnesses even if the immune system is compromised. Trivia *This magic was created to be an Antithesis to Solar Magic *I wish to thank Perchan for giving me the green-light on this. *The Ice aspect was chosen over the Water aspect due to ice combining two aspects of Yin, Cold and Wet. *Despite it being classified as a Death Magic, Lunar Magic does not directly cause death nor does it always result in a death. *While Yang in Solar Magic means Vitality or Life, Yin in Lunar Magic means, Illness or Death.